User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Yikes!
So I admit I woke up late this morning, I just sat in front of the TV watching Japan's quake on the news... My heart goes out to Japan, I feel sheepish because I didn't look at the net news this morning when I got up. The death toll is up to 32, and Hawaii just got hit by its own earthquake (half that of Japans, but linked to Japans they say no doubt). Everyone is expecting that wave to hit any moment. My father was talking via internet to someone who lives in one of those areas about to get hit in the upcoming hours or so by that wave. Theres nothing they can do and their just sitting in their house waiting for the wave to strike their town. They live on a island, theres no where to go, so their in the attic hoping... The news here is buzzing with experts being brought out every 5 mins to talk about it. Edit Its Hawaii, there is highland on Hawaii apparently, but not in his area is it really that "safe". :-/ Edit Thats it, I've had enough of the net + news, I need to calm my nerves... I'm going offline, the more I read the news and hear stuff the more nervous it makes me. The ship with 100 people on board did it for me. My dad's friend will see a hit soon, he says he will come home if things are alright as soon possible. His on holiday, staying with a relative, he isn't sure if he will stay on the island after this. So far the island is alright and several places have lifted their warnings. But Hawaii is right in the middle of the ocean... Also, I'm not sure where he lives in Hawaii, but he says there is "highland" on hawaii, but its not really ideal to flee to. Its not the volcano side of the island I note, he just says he believes that its not going to be much safer in the long run. They don't know how the wave will hit thus he isn't sure if its okay. Several forumers on a forum I visit live in the side of Amercia will be hit too. The general feeling there is not so much panic though one of them is reporting. I don't know if theres any change. Edit: Okay, or not stat off line, I heard "Hawaii" was hit a while ago on the news via my dad's computer (live feed) and had to log onto the net. Since we lost contact with the guy, and on VO forums someone said they had evac people we think he may have chosen to flee. Either way, the next target of that wave is the west coast of America I think they said. I know no one myself in that area, but there are forumers on other forums I go to reporting whats going on. Some places, people have evaced already as a safety.